Fiber optic communication is an emerging method of transmitting information from a source (transmitter) to a destination (receiver) using optical fibers as the communication channel. WDM-PON is an optical technology for access and backhaul networks. WDM-PON uses multiple different wavelengths over a physical point-to-multipoint fiber infrastructure that contains passive optical components. The use of different wavelengths allows for traffic separation within the same physical fiber. The result is a network that provides logical point-to-point connections over a physical point-to-multipoint network topology. WDM-PON allows operators to deliver high bandwidth to multiple endpoints over long distances. A PON generally includes an optical line terminal located at a service provider central office (e.g., a hub) and a number of optical network units or optical network terminals, near end users. The optical line terminal may include many optical transceivers paired with the optical network units and assigned a corresponding channel. While the optical transceivers of the optical line terminal may be pre-tuned to their assigned channels for optical communications to the optical network units, the optical network units may need to be tuned to their corresponding assigned channels as well.